


Nikt nie lubi zapachu kokosa!

by Charlstonnie



Series: Sterekowy mpreg [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie małżeńskie, Stiles w ciąży i zapach kokosa w tle, czyli o tym, jak można kupić lubrykant o zapachu kokosowym...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikt nie lubi zapachu kokosa!

Było spokojne, wrześniowe przedpołudnie, kiedy Stiles wkroczył stanowczo do salonu ich wspólnego mieszkania, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i bardzo poważną miną.  
\- Derek, obawiam się, że musimy się rozwieść.  
Derek podniósł oczy znad swojej książki i utkwił spokojne i niewzruszone spojrzenie w swoim mężu.  
\- Stiles…  
\- Nie Derek, pozwól mi to powiedzieć. Tym razem mówię serio. Nie wytrzymam tak dłużej. Ty po prostu nie rozumiesz moich potrzeb.  
Derek spojrzał na prawdziwie zrezygnowanego chłopaka i zamknął książkę.  
\- Stiles, nie uważasz, że jednak odrobinę przesadzasz?  
\- Przesadzam?! Żartujesz sobie?! Jak mogę żyć z kimś, kto uznał, że to dobry pomysł, żeby kupić lubrykant o zapachu kokosowym?! Znasz kogoś, kto lubi kokosy? Nie! Bo nikt nie lubi kokosów!  
Derek, dalej spokojnie, patrzył, jak jego mąż (jeszcze bardziej stanowczo) wymaszerowuje z salonu.  
\- A mówili, że najgorsze są pierwsze trzy miesiące – mruknął do siebie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, otworzył z powrotem zamkniętą książkę.


End file.
